--Tiva love story--
by Tiva-NCISLove
Summary: When Tony McGee and Bishop are waiting for the new agents Tony starts to miss Ziva again, C.I.Ray coming to NCIS and being on his team wasnt about to help anything. A mystery phone call changes everything. McGee and bishop try and figure out who the mysterious caller was only later to find out it was someone they hadnt expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS**

**About** 8 months after Ziva decided to stay in Israel to start a new life.

Special Agents McGee, DiNozzo, and Bishop were in the bullpen slowly falling asleep waiting for the new agents, well one new. Special Agent Barrett and former CIA agent Raymond Cruz were joining the team,0 because Director Vance said the team was short handed.

Special Agent DiNozzo was not happy with the new arrangements. He did not ever want to see E.J. ever again. As usual Tony looked over at the pictures of Ziva he had on his wall and computer monitor. The picture of her in Paris, a few from various crime scenes from over the long eight years they spent together at NCIS.

A moment later the elevator doors opened and in walked C. and E.J. All Tony could do was hope for a case as soon as possible as he could get out of the awkward situation. Not but five minutes into E.J. and C. sat down in the expanded squadroom, Tony's phone rang. He picked it up as fast as possible wishing to break free of the weird glances E.J. was giving him. 'Special Agent DiNozzo' Tony said. Worry struck over his face as he listened to the frantic voice on the other end of the line, 'I'll be there as soon as possible' Tony said as Gibbs was telling the team to gear up. 'Sorry boss be back ASAP', and with that he ran outside.

Sorry if there are some mistakes im on my tablet.I will put up probably 2 more today. This is my first story so im excited to write. Please review and give suggestions. I will try and make the others longer than this I just didnt want to give alot away.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS**

Bishop ran over to McGee's desk. 'Hurry up.' She said. McGee glared at her. 'Sorry.' She squeaked. 'Okay,' McGee started, 'I found a number that called him every day, except for on the weekends, which matched his call log to...' E.J. cut him off 'Are you guys really looking into that call from earlier?' Bishop and McGee looked at each other 'Want to help?' McGee asked shyly. 'Absolutely.'

They continued looking into the dates that the calls came in trying to guess if it was a business person or if Tony had a new girlfriend. Each time they got closer to seeing who this mystery person was each of them more excited. Ray walked into the room and walked over to the group of snoopers, 'Still doing that, huh?' 'We were just trying to guess who it was first, we made it a game.' When they had enough of the game McGee and E.J. realized something.

' .GOD,' E.J. Said 'Her? He ran out for her? Why? I thought they were done, in fact I thought they never even started dating.' McGee said absentmindedly, 'Apparently they did.' Bishop and Ray just stood there waiting for an explanation. 'Ziva.' E.J. hissed. Bishop in shock ran over to Tony's desk and grabbed the picture of Ziva closest to her, 'This Ziva? The one I replaced?' She said confused 'Yeah,' McGee said looking at his screen again looking for the first text or call made between the two. 'They started dating really the day she disappeared in Israel, and have texted every day except for the weekends up until six months ago they stopped talking for a while.' 'Did they break-up?' The two knew agents said together. 'No, according to their texts Ziva wasn't feeling well lately and according to finances Tony bought a ticket to Tel Aviv that night and he stayed for the weekend. When he got back they texted for another week then Tony told Ziva he thought their texts and calls were being monitored so they stopped talking for a while.' With everyone in shock Gibbs walked in and asked for an update.

_Almost there_ Tony sent to Ziva on his way to the house she was born in and to the place where Tony found Ziva months ago.

_Can't wait to see you! We need to talk about something. Hurry. 3 _Ziva replied

'Ziva?' Tony called out. 'I'm in here Tony' Ziva called back from the living room. 'I missed you.' Tony said. 'You better have.' Ziva said playfully. Tony sat down and kissed the beautiful young lady sitting next to him. He looked down, smiled and kissed her balloon shaped belly in two different places. 'Sure it's two, Zi?' Tony asked with a really big smile on his face. 'Positive.' She said handing him the Ultrasound. Tony put his arm around Ziva and started to slowly rock back and forth.

Back at NCIs the team had just wrapped up the case and McGee, E.J., Bishop, and Ray were back in the Squad room along with Abby. 'So apparently even though they stopped texting, Tony flew out to Israel every weekend he could.' McGee finished. 'What's that for do you think?' Abby asked pointing at a cash withdraw for $3,000 from Tony's account. 'I don't know Abs. Maybe we should call them.' McGee suggested. 'I can call Ziva.' Abby said. 'I'll video call Tony, his laptop is on.'

_Hey, Abby _

_Hey, Ziva what's up?_

_Nothing really I am just kind of sitting here. What have you been up to?_

_Um, well nothing helping Gibbs and Bishop, Oh and E.J. and someone else joined our team._

_Who?_

_I don't want to tell you you'll have to call Tony or something._

Ziva pulled away from the phone unaware that Abby could still here her. 'Tony, who came to join the team?' 'Oh, Um, E.J. and C. .' Tony said nervously. Ziva heard Abby saying her name through the phone.

_Yes Abby_

_We're going to video call Tony's laptop. Okay? Bye. _Abby hung up without waiting for a response.

Tony and Ziva quickly sat on the couch with the laptop so they couldn't see Ziva's big belly. 'Hey guys,' Tony said only seeing McGee and Abby at the time,' how's it going?' 'Good' they both said. 'Hey Tony' Bishop said as she made her way behind Tony's desk with the other two. 'Hi Bishop.' Tony quickly told Ziva about the probie. 'Cheese puffs help you remember things?' Ziva said with a smile. 'Yep and they are so good, too.' They both giggled. The two girls were talking when there was a knock on Ziva's door. 'I'll get it' Tony said. 'Who is it?' 'PIZZA!' Tony yelled when he shut the door. 'Salad?' She asked. 'I'll make you one' 'Thank you' She said. All of them had a nice conversation with no interruptions from E.J. or Ray.

A few days later it was time for Tony to head back home. 'Come with me, please,' Tony begged,' I'm serious I want you to come and live with me and we could have our family there. Please Ziva.' Tony and Ziva had had this conversation every time it was time for Tony to leave, but now that Ziva only had three months left she gave in. 'Okay, fine.' Ziva surprised her boyfriend with the response. Tony through his bags down and ran inside to help Ziva pack the things she needed like, clothes, pictures, and special items.

**Please review I was told that Ray Cruz was arrested. I missed that episode so I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen thanks for the tip and I'll be sure to go watch it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

'Hey Boss… yeah I'm going to bring her in with me to see you can all see her, she really wants to see you guys…we'll be in in a hour…bye.'

Tony put his phone on the table next to the bed then turned over to face Ziva. For a while they looked at each other with smiling faces, as happy as they could possibly be. Tony kissed Ziva then got up carefully pulling her up with him. They got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to the Navy Yard to see the team.

Bubbling with excitement Ziva tried to hurry ahead of Tony, only to be pulled back so no one would see her before Abby. They didn't want to run into E.J. and Ray so they didn't stop to see Gibbs before Abby.

When they reached the lab Abby was showing McGee, Bishop and Gibbs her ballistic reports and the analysis on the finger prints they found. Tony quietly told Ziva to stay by the elevator until he told her to come in. 'Hey boss.' Everyone turned to see Tony walking in. Gibbs smiled a big smile at him then nodded. Tony took a deep breath and grabbed Abby's hand taking her to the elevator 'Where are we going?' 'Shhh, just try not to shriek.' And sure enough as soon as she saw her best friend she shrieked. 'You're here.' 'I'm here.' Ziva guided Abby back into her lab and say the rest of the team awkwardly hugging McGee and Gibbs. 'Zi, this is Ellie Bishop.' They started talking about how Agent Bishop liked it at NCIS and ended up talking about the big bump on Ziva's stomach. 'Only six months?' Bishop asked. 'I guess you get bigger when you have two little ones on the way. 'Congratulations Ziver.' Gibbs said giving her another hug.

Eventually, the couple had to go back upstairs and face E.J. and Ray. When they got to the bullpen no one was there so that made it easier. _Ring. Ring. '_Agent DiNozzo…Yes sir…we'll be up in a minute.' Tony hung up. 'Director Vance wants us in MTAC ASAP.' They headed into MTAC and realized why no one was downstairs working; they were in MTAC talking to Vance. Crap. They walked over to where E.J. and Ray were standing. 'What are you looking at C. ?' Tony said when he caught him looking at Ziva's stomach. 'Ziva, I want you to come back in about a year after you take long enough for maternity leave. I want you back on Gibbs' team.' 'Director, there are five people already on Gibbs' team not including Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Would there even be room?' Vance explained to Ziva that she was the one of the best agents he had had. 'I have already made room for you. If you look in the squad room there are seven desks and I want to give you yours back.' Ziva gladly agreed to come back to NCIS after maternity leave time.

While Tony was out on a coffee and dinner run for the team, since it looked like as if they were going to be pulling an all nighter, Ziva and Bishop got to know each other better and they laughed and talked like they'd known each other forever. While they talked Ziva went through the pictures of her Tony had. Pictures from crime scenes, from under cover missions. 'Hey, I need to go baby shopping tomorrow. Do you want to come? I'm sure Abby will be there.' 'Sounds like fun. I'm in.'

**Please review. I have had a lot of people tell me Ray got arrested and I know that now, I missed that episode so I'm just going to continue with the plot line I have set up. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story I've had it up for only a few days and have had almost 700 views thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys first of all I'm going to skip the shopping because I had a nice long chapter about Ziva, Abby and Ellie shopping, BUT my brother decided it would be fun to delete it after I fell asleep at my desk. So Oh and when I'm on my tablet all of my writing will be in bold because my tablet is stuck in bold so yeah. I'm going to let you guys get to the chapter now bye bye. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned NCIS. **

** The nursery was beautiful! The walls were blue on one side and pink on the other. Gibbs built the cribs, the dressers, the changing tables, and two small play tables with four chairs each. All of the girl twin's furniture was white with red and pink bows on it. All of the boy twin's furniture was white with footballs on it. The bed spreads matched the little drawings on their furniture, Ziva thought the room was absoloutly adorable. Later Gibbs was bringing Ziva a pink play mat that was Kelly's and Tony had already gone to get a blue one two put on the opposite side of the room. **

** Ziva,Abby and Ellie were going through the clothes that Abby picked out. 'This is SOOOO adorable' each of them said while picking up each piece of clothing. 'Abby,' Ziva started as she grabbed about 30 outfits, ' this is awesome.' She was holding up cheerleader outfits and football jerseys in all different colors and sizes. 'I knew you'd like it.' Abby exclaimed joyously. **

** Tony walked into one of the two guest rooms, where the ladies were going through the baby clothes. 'How's it going? He asked before giving Ziva a kiss. They all showed Tony their personal favorites. Tony was glad Ziva and Ellie got along really well. Tony told the lovely ladies in the room that they were going to have a baby shower in two days, and of course Abby and Ellie were excited tk be with their friend.**

**Sorry about it being really short I'm going to try and update again tonight but no promises. Ok so I need two girl names for a surprise later on and I want people to guess what the names will be for the babies. There is obviously one boy and one girl. I also want people to try and guess what the surprise is. Review and hurry I'm very anxious to write the surprise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so its almost two in the morning but I have a sore throat so I cant sleep. But anyways the surprise is coming in this chapter and I picked Dakota for one girls name because it was my sisters name and we'll call her Cote like my sister. The other girl is Sophia for no reason at all. Any way half way through I start writing in slant form I dont know how to spell it but its because my tab hates me so sorry if that does happen**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters not anything else. It's too early/late. **

** Tony and Ziva had been laying in be talking for about 30 minutes when Tony's phone rang. **

_Hello_

_Hi is this Anthony D DiNozzo? _

_Yes. Who is this? _

_Tonya Silverman from child services. We need you to come down to Bannock Hospitalimmediately. _

_I'll be there in 20 minutes. _

_'Who was that?' Ziva asked. 'Child services.' Tony answered putting on his coat. Ziva got up putting her shoes and coat on and followed Tony to the car. They got to the hospital in about 15 minutes.' I'm Tony DiNozzo.' 'Agent DiNozzo nice to meet you,' she paused when she saw a very pregnant Ziva behind him holding his hand, 'I can assure you this has nothing to do with your baby I just want you to meet someone.' Tony and Ziva followed the women into the waiting room and saw a little girl sitting alone . 'That is Dakota Daniels. She has been passed around through many foster homes. Her mother was just about to adopt her and take her back into custody, until she died an hour ago. Her mother is also your sister.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry last chapter was so short my five year old sister actually posted it after I went to sleep. I hope I surprised you guys I also want to keep getting guesses on the baby names but I'll shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters.**

_Previously_

_'That is Dakota Daniels she has been passed around through any foster homes. Her mother was just about to adopt her and take her back into custody; until she died about an hour ago. Her mother is also your sister._

'That's not possible. I'm an only child.' Tony said. 'According to records your parents gave your sister, Sophia, up for adoption upon birth, and she was only 10 months younger than you so you wouldn't have remembered her.' Tony was in so much he did notice that Ziva went over to talk to Dakota.

_Hey_

_Hi_

_My name is Ziva. What's yours?_

_Dakota. You can call me Cote._

_That's a very pretty name._

_ Thanks._

Ziva could tell the girl wasn't that upset about her mother's death, but she figured it was because he hadn't known her mom for very long.

_How old are you Cote?_

_I'm 13._

_What grade are you in?_

_7__th__. I'd be in 8__th__ if I had an earlier birthday._

_Cool. Hey do you want me to see if you could stay with us tonight, instead of staying here._

_I'd love that! I wouldn't be staying here. I'd be going back to my foster home._

Ziva walked back over to her boyfriend and the Child service lady and asked if they could bring her home so she wouldn't have to go back to the foster home. 'I bet she'd love staying with you guys.' Tonya said, 'I can take her to get some clothes from the foster home and can bring her over in about an hour.' Ziva smiled at Tony and he was glad she wanted to help her.

**_1 Hour later_**

'I'll get it.' Tony said getting up to get the door. 'Hey, come in.' Cote and Tonya walked in and Cote immediately ran over to the couch, where Ziva was, and started talking to her. Tony talked to Tonya for about 20 minutes before she left. 'Zi,' Tony started, 'which room do you want her in?' Ziva looked at Cote for a minute before deciding, 'Let her pick.' She said with a smile.

**Ok so yeah I thought it would be cute to have an older one in the mix. Also go read Miss Suave's stories ****_Help_**** and****_ Healing_****. They are really good and her stories are where I brewed the idea of Tony's sister.**

**Review and keep on guessing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while I just moved and it took a while to get internet and I have very limited time on the computer. Enjoy**.

'Hey boss.' Tony said walking into the bullpen with Ziva and Cote following behind. All of the other agents were too preoccupied with something else that they didn't notice Ziva or the young girl. It's been almost a month since Ziva came back with Tony and they were already processing the adoption papers for Cote. 'We're going to the lab.' Ziva told Tony before turning around and walking towards the elevator. Ziva saying _we're_ caught everyone's attention. Ray, E.J., Bishop and McGee all looked up from their work. Each agent saw the same thing, a girl maybe five feet tall with wavy brown hair and olive colored skin standing next to Ziva. Though everyone saw the same thing, they were all thinking something different. Ray, _She can't be any older than 10._ E.J., _Who's the father? _Bishop,_ They look so much alike. _McGee, _Is this possible? _All of these agents looked at agent DiNozzo looking for answers. Tony looked up seeing four sets of eyes on him. 'Get back to work, probies.' He demanded. 'Come on who is she?' McGee asked bravely. 'She's my daughter, our daughter.' DiNozzo answered. Everyone was even more shocked than before.

When Ziva and Cote arrived in the lab Abby had her music up as loud as usual. 'ABBY!' Ziva shouted. Abby turned around and quickly shut her music off. 'Ziva.' She smiled. 'Hey. I would like you to meet somebody.' Ziva told her. Abby seemed to be skeptical. Ziva gestured for Cote to come into the lab. Ziva told Abby all about Dakota and Sophia. The girls talked for almost an hour when Gibbs came in. 'Kota? What are you doing here?' Gibbs asked the teen. 'Ziva brought me. This is where you work?' Gibbs nodded then looked at the Israeli, 'Ziver.' He said obviously waiting for an explanation. 'How do you two know each other?' Ziva asked. 'Gibbs came to the foster home sometimes and hung out with some of the foster kids. Including me.' Cote responded. Ziva kind of nodded, 'Okay. She is Tony's niece. Her mother died recently before she could take her back into her custody and her father has been dead for years according to her mother's friends. There is no name listed on the birth certificate for a father only the initials _A.H._ Friends of the mother said he was killed about eight years ago while he was in the process of adopting Cote after going through a messy divorce with Sophia. He did not want to give Dakota up but they couldn't support her at the time. Apparently he came from money and power but he could not tell his family about his wife and daughter.' Ziva finished telling her boss. Gibbs nodded then turned towards Abby, 'What do you have for me Abbs?' He asked holding a Caf-Pow. She smiled, 'Well, I got a match on the prints from the knife, only the prints I matched are unidentified. These prints were found at the scenes of twelve murders, including an F.B.I. agent in California.' She finished. 'Thanks Abbs.' He said handing her the Caf-Pow and kissing her on the cheek.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am hoping to post again very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

'DiNozzo, Barrett, Bishop, and Cruz Let's go. We are needed in San Diego.' Gibbs said coming down from the director's office. The four agents got up and grabbed their bags. Tony kissed Ziva then Cote's head before saying, 'I'll miss you two.', and leaving.

**San Diego**

When the team arrived at the San Diego F.B.I. field office a junior agent escorted them to the squad room where the head agent on the case and her team worked. 'Bright, Davies go see what Lil has. Kidd, Cooley go tell the NCIS M.E. is coming to examine the bodies. Anderson and Bird are at the last crime scene. Zack will you go see if Taylor is bringing the NCIS agents up?' The agents heard as they got off the elevator. Tony counted a total of nine occupied desks. 'They're here Nikk.' Zack said and she nodded. 'Thanks for coming. I've been on this case since the beginning and I was very surprised when I heard he had moved to D.C., I would like you to know this case is very personal for this agency and especially for my team. Rosary killed one of my agents before he left,' Gibbs interrupted, 'Rosary?' 'He always leaves behind a rosary. I am currently catching up on the last two murders, I was taken off of the case for a little while.' 'Why?' Gibbs asked. 'Sexist director. After one of our own was murdered he snapped and took me off. He was fired last week. Anything else?' She finished 'Yeah are you restricted to desk duty?' Tony asked. 'Of course, I'm due in two months I'm not going to risk anything. I'm assuming that's why your agent David isn't here with you. I looked into you guys. Rule number two, never work with anyone you can't trust.' She said walking away. 'What's rule number one?' Tony asked. 'Never screw over your teammates.' She stated gesturing for us to follow her to the elevator. 'Gibbs's rule number ten is never get personally involved in a case.' Tony told her and she shrugged. 'Our forensic scientist is a little weird. Well she's gothic. Like your Abigail.' The head agent said. 'Abby. She only let's me call her Abigail on certain occasions.' Ducky said.

They soon arrived in the lab and music was blaring. 'Feels like home huh boss.' Tony said. 'LIL! LILLIAN!' The agent shouted. And she turned around quickly shutting her music off. 'Hey Nikki. I still can't match the prints. I'm sorry.' 'Never say you're sorry.' Gibbs and Nikki said together. 'Oh crap. I forgot um, I'm Special Agent Nicole Marie Tolman, This is Lil Mason. When my team gets back you can meet them. And you might have looked into me a little, but in case you haven't I would like you to know that I am the youngest person on my team, In fact I was the youngest person in my junior agent training class. I was sixteen when I was recruited. Before that I had been in boarding school with my sister for almost four years. This is my first case, but I have had help and support from my team from the beginning. Any questions?' She nodded then turned towards the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed Gibbs's phone rang, 'Hey Ziver…as long as she is back when she is needed…yeah and Vance needs them by tomorrow night...Bye.' All of the agents looked at him skeptically. 'She wanted to see if Abby could go help with a few things in the nursery and when the Junior Agent Learning Program applications were due.' Gibbs told them. 'She couldn't have called me?' Tony asked his boss. 'Would you have known the answer?'Gibbs questioned. 'No boss.'


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

A few hours later all of agent Baskin's team had arrived. 'Agent Gibbs,' Nicole said and team Gibbs turned around, 'this is my team. Agents Ashley Kidd, Nadia Bright, Chelsea Anderson, Taylor Kennedie, you know Lillian, Maximillion Cooley, Brice Davies, Asher Bird, our M.E. Dr. Kaden Kaiser, and Agent Zachary Baskin.' She said pointing to each person. 'Guys this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., E.J. Barrett, Ellie Bishop, Raymond Cruz, and their M.E. Dr. Donald Mallard.' She introduced the team. 'I think we should move the investigation to D.C. It's where the most recent body is and this time he killed a marine.' Tony said. After a minute Nicole spoke up 'I think that's a good idea. I would like for Dr. Mallard to examine the bodies first.' Gibbs nodded then told his team to stay packed.

**Two days later the team returned to the NCIS HQ along with agents Nicole Baskin, Zachary Baskin, Ashley Kidd, Taylor Kennedie, Brice Davies, Asher Bird, Lillian Mason and Dr. Kaiser.**

When the agents arrived Abby and McGee were up stairs talking to Ziva and Cote. Gibbs, Tony, Nicole and Zack were the first off the elevator followed by Nicole's team. The bullpen had been expanded soon after Ziva left. The wall between Gibbs squad room and E.J.'s old squad room was taken out so there were currently five empty desks, including the desks on the other side of the wall behind McGee and Gibbs's desks. 'Hey,' Ziva said when she saw Tony, 'back already?' Tony kissed her and answered 'We're moving the investigation here.' He ruffled Cote's hair and she giggled 'Stop it Tony.' She said laughing. Ziva laughed and was happy they were bonding just fine. Ziva and Tony were astonished when they found out her father helped her learn Spanish, Ziva frequently spoke to her with it and Tony was learning the language. 'Mamá ¿puedo ir a la sala de descanso y tomar un aperitivo?' Cote asked. 'Sí prisa.' Ziva answered. Tony looked at her confused. 'She went to get a snack.' Ziva answered Ziva is a field agent but she is strictly restricted to desk duty. 'Abby, you're getting a lab mate until this investigation is over, Ducky Dr. Kaiser will be joining you and the autopsy gremlin downstairs and each agent with be assigned another agent.' Tony stated. Abby and Ducky said goodbye before leading Lillian and Dr. Kaiser down stairs. 'Okay Ziva, Nicole is you're temporary partner, desk duty both of you. That includes you Ziva. Dakota will be staying up here and watching you, she can help if she wants it will count as training. Zack you're my partner. McGeek meet Brice your partner. Bishop, Taylor is your responsibility. E.J. take Ashley. Last and most certainly least,' Tony smirked at Ray, 'you get Asher, and I hope he annoys you beyond sanity. Let's get to work.' All of the agents worked for hours without a break and decided it was time to stop and eat. All of the agents got to know each other better. They talked for about an hour then Ziva and Nicole decided it was time for them to go get some rest. 'You and Zack could stay at our place tonight if you don't want to sleep on a couch or something here.' Ziva told Nicole, 'Oh, well thanks Ziva are you sure it's no problem?' Ziva told the agent she and Tony had a house and it had two guestrooms.

The next morning Ziva drove Nicole to headquarters, but first they had to drop Cote off at school. 'Have fun. Can Derek's mom bring you guys to the Navy yard after school?' Ziva asked and Cote nodded before running off to meet her friends. 'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' Nikki asked as they pulled away. 'Try one of each. What about you?' 'Two girls. I'm due in a month and a half, but I know I won't make it to full term.' 'I know the feeling.' The rest of the trip to the squad room was full of conversations about both sets of twins. When they arrived at the bullpen everyone was doing paperwork. 'What's going on?' Nikki asked 'Rosary came I looking for you agent Baskin. He confessed oh and he hid his identity in plain sight.' Tony told the very pregnant agents. 'What do you mean?' Ziva asked her boyfriend. 'Rosary's real name is Ari Rose. And he decided he wanted to talk to the agent who has been after him from the beginning. When we told him no he pulled a gun and he obviously didn't think it through because he soon had ten guns trained on him, so he confessed.'

Now that the case was over the F.B.I. team went home to California. Well everyone but Zack and Nikki Baskin. That day Ziva and Nikki both went into labor and they each gave birth to two beautiful babies. At approximately the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

**Its fifteen months later. Zack and Nikki Baskin decided to stay in D.C. for a while and they both have jobs from on Gibbs's team. E.J. was given her own team and Ray was put on it. Gibbs's team got most of the big cases since nobody really trusted E.J. Ziva's twins are named Ari and Caitlyn in honor of Tony's former partner and Ziva's brother. Nicole's twin's are named Cassandra (Cassie) and Rain. Cote has been acting weird since the babies were born and Ziva is determined to find out why. All four babies were born August 17****th****. It's now November 12****th****.**

'Cassandra, Rain. Come here. Stop running away from me. Come here.' Nikki said then flopped back in her desk chair, 'Why did they have to learn how to walk?' Ellie and Ziva laughed at her. Tony came out of the elevator and grabbed Rain as she tried to run past him. 'Hey aren't you supposed to be sleeping?' The little girl shook her head back and forth with a giant smile on her face. 'Here go to your mom.' Tony said handing her over to Nikki and she laid her down in her arms. Ziva picked up Cassie and laid her down the same way. The girls took their index fingers and lightly glided it across the little girls' faces and started singing slowly,

**Show me that smile again**

**Don't waste another minute on your cryin'**

**We're nowhere near the end **

**The best is ready to begin**

**As long as we've got each other**

**We got the world spinnin' right in our hands**

**Baby you and me we gotta be**

**The luckiest dreamers to never quit dreamin'**

**As long we keep on givin' **

**We can take anything that comes our way**

**Baby rain or shine all the time**

**We've got each other sharin' the laughter and love**

Both girls were fast asleep when the song was over. 'Where'd you learn that?' Ziva asked. 'My mom used to sing it to me she also dragged her finger across my face. It calmed me down, and it made me feel close to her.' The girls smiled at each other and at the beautiful babies. The agents carried the girls down stairs to Abby's lab, where Caitlyn and Ari were already sleeping, so she could watch them. When they got back upstairs they saw Cote standing next to Ziva's desk holding something and looking confused. 'Cote what's wrong? Dakota.' Ziva demanded. After a minute Cote responded 'You knew my father.' Now Ziva was confused, then cote showed her a picture she found on her desk. It was Ziva and Ari from when they were little. Ziva then looked worryingly at Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

Ziva and Cote were sitting on the table in Abby's lab waiting impatiently for the DNA tests to come back. 'Is this why you've been acting strange? Because Ari was your father's name?' Ziva asked her and she nodded. 'Why didn't you tell me I would have figured it out. You can talk to me Cote.' 'I know mama but I knew Ari was from Israel like you so I just figured it was a common name but then I saw the picture and I knew it was him.' Ziva didn't know why Dakota was sad. She found out who her father was. Something finally clicked in Ziva's mind, 'Oh My God. I killed Cote's father. She was sitting in foster homes for eight years when she could have been home with her real family.' Ziva thought. She was now panicking 'Will she hate me now? Can she forgive me? Did I ruin her life? Was it the right thing to do? Could it have been different? Would he have told me? Why did he hide her from me? Why?' Abby's computer's ding snapped Ziva back into reality. 'It's a match. Ari is Cote's father.' Abby confirmed. 'Was.' Cote said and they looked at her. 'Ari was my father. Momma I can see you freaking out. I know you killed him. Tony told me you killed your brother to save Gibbs's life. I'm not mad. If you hadn't had done what you did Gibbs would be dead my father would have been a killer and you wouldn't have stayed here and met Tony or had the twins. Sophie and Ari are my parents, but you and Tony are my mom and dad.' Cote finished with a smile and Ziva hugged her with tears streaming down her face. 'Cote, how would you like to go to Israel and learn about your family?' A bright smile shot across the young Israeli/Italian's face.

**It's about a week later and Vance agreed to let Tony and Ziva off work and the school agreed to let Cote out of school under the 'special' circumstances to go to Israel for as long as they needed.**

The family landed in Tel Aviv and since the new director caught wind of their visit she sent a car to pick them up and bring them to Mossad. 'What do you think Orli wants now?' Ziva asked her boyfriend and he shrugged. 'Who's Orli?' Cote asked. 'She's the new director of Mossad. Your grandfather used to be the director.' Tony answered her question. When they arrived at Mossad they were escorted to the director's office. 'I haven't heard from you in almost two years Ziva.' Orli said facing the wall away from the door. Caitlyn, Ari and Cote stood behind their parents by the door. 'What do you want Orli? We have things to do and places to be.' This obviously caught her attention so she spun around and saw the family. 'Tony. I didn't expect to see you here again. Who are these children?' 'They are our children. Now can we leave?' Ziva asked impatiently not trying to hide her hatred for the new director. Orli nodded and sat behind her desk. As the family walked out of the building Cote asked 'Who are we going to see?' 'An old friend of mine.' Ziva answered her daughter.

A few minutes later they arrived at a building. They walked up a few flights of stairs before Ziva told Cote to go knock on a door. When the door opened cote asked 'Are you Dr. Deena Bashan?' The women nodded and Cote told her the reason of her visit 'I'm here to learn about Ari Haswari.' Deena was shocked 'Who are you?' 'My name is Coté DiNozzo-David.' Cote looked down the hall at her parents and Deena did the same then invited them in. 'Why are you here Ziva?' She asked her old friend. 'Dakota already told you. She's here to learn about her biological father.' Soon Deena was spilling her guts about her former fiancé. 'She looks like you Ziva. So does that little one right there.' She said motioning towards Caitlyn. 'What's her name?' Deena asked. 'Caitlyn. Caity come here baby girl.' Caitlyn obeyed and jumped up onto her mother's lap and snuggled into her chest. The little boy started to wonder into the next room. 'Ari get back here!' Ziva demanded. Deena face became confused and Ziva noticed. 'Right before I killed Ari he killed Tony's partner, Caitlyn, so we named the twins in honor of them.' Deena was happy with this explanation.

**After visiting the house where Ziva was born and a few other places to educate Cote about her heritage they headed home. They were in Israel for almost a week before heading home.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

Before they went home from the airport they stopped at the middle school to pick up Cote's homework. When they got home she went right over to the kitchen table to start on her home work, Ziva carried the twins inside and Tony checked the answering machine. 'Junior. This is your father. We haven't talked since my last visit years ago. I'm flying in on Friday can you pick me up at the airport?' Tony looked at Ziva 'Today's Thursday. He doesn't know about you or the twins. We haven't talked since before you left.' Ziva and Tony started frantically cleaning the house and making up a room for Tony's father.

Instead of Tony picking his dad up at the airport he sent McGee to get him. When he called and said he was almost there everyone rushed upstairs. Ellie, Nikki, and Zack all wanted to meet him and Abby couldn't wait to see him. The director put E.J.'s team on the current case so Gibbs and his team could take a break. When the elevator doors opened Tony's father saw all of the agents and didn't recognize the new ones. All of the kids were there too playing tag. Rain was too busy running from Caitlyn she didn't see the man in front of her. She bumped into his leg and fell down on her butt. Anthony turned around and picked her up. 'Why hello there. What's your name?' He asked her. 'Rain sweetie you have to be careful.' Nikki said 'I'm so sorry.' 'No that's okay. We were just getting to know each other.' He smiled at her. 'You must be Tony's father. I'm Nikki. Come on.' She said leading him into the bullpen. 'Now who's this little one? You two look about the same age are you sisters?' He asked looking at Caitlyn. 'That's Caitlyn. They are the exact same age, but she isn't mine. She's Ziva's. Come on Caity.' Nikki said before turning and walking back into the bullpen. 'Junior!' 'Hey dad.' Tony kind of sideways hugged his father because he was still holding Rain. 'Hey Rae, why don't you and Cait go find your siblings.' Ziva told the girls. They nodded then ran off. 'You've got a beautiful little girl Ziva.' 'Thank you.' She said smiling. Cote had just gotten to headquarters with Derek, her boyfriend. 'Hey momma…' 'What do you want Cote?' 'Why do I have to want something? Why can't I just… Okay. May I go to the movies with Derek tonight?' 'What time does it start?' 'Midnight to 1:30. BUT, it's not a school night and Derek can bring me home right after.' There was a pause and nobody dared to say anything. 'Fine, but you guys have some paperwork to finish before you go.' Cote smiled and nodded before turning towards her desk. 'Hey, Dakota.' Tony said and she whipped around, 'Be home by two or its two weeks of being grounded.' He said strictly before shooing her off. 'Wow Junior, I never thought you would be a strict parent. I also never thought you'd keep being a parent from me.' Tony's father said obviously disappointed. 'How about we go back to my place and talk about this?' Tony asked his dad and he nodded. 'I'll make sure Cote finishes her work.' Nikki told Ziva as she picked up Caitlyn and Ari to give to her. 'Thanks Nikk.'


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

**Hey guys. I'm not sure yet if I'll spend a lot of time with Tony's dad maybe another chapter or two.**

When they got back to the house it was about five and the twins were passed out from their busy day. 'Wow Junior, I love your place.' Anthony said walking inside their house in the suburbs. 'Thanks its nice and big, good for our family.' Tony said looking around the house admiring it. 'It's nice having Zack and Nikk living right down the street. Derek lives a few houses down, too.' Ziva added before taking the twins upstairs to their room. Tony wanted to quickly get the elephant out of the room. He explained as best as he could the situation with Ziva and how they've been getting all of the big long cases at work. 'Junior, I was just giving you a hard time. I understand. You've got a very demanding job along with two little rugrats running around and a teenage daughter probably causing all kinds of mischief and breaking many hearts. She looks a lot like Ziva.' Tony nodded 'She does. Um, dad I need to ask you something.' 'Shoot.' 'Why didn't you and mom tell me I had a younger sister?' Anthony sighed, 'I didn't tell you because I knew you would go looking for Sophia. We weren't ready for another baby. We couldn't raise two kids so close together in age. Do you know how hard that is? Never mind, sorry.' Tony looked at him questionably 'Were there anymore?' His father shook his head and Tony became furious 'Dad I looked into it. Sophia had a twin sister, so did you. According to records you kept Jaylynn for almost a year before giving her up for adoption. I mean what the hell dad? I had not one but two little sisters. I remember asking about Jaylynn but to me she was Jade. You told me she was my cousin! You said she stayed with us for a while so her parents could get things together!' 'Junior, we can go and meet your sisters. I would love for them to meet you.' Anthony said frantically trying to calm down his son. 'No I've already got plans to meet Jaylynn. Sophia died two years ago.' 'What? How do you know that?' 'Oh well a social service worker called me two years ago. She said she tried to get a hold of you because her foster parents died years before but when you didn't answer they called me.' 'Why?' Tony kind of laughed 'Where do you think Cote came from? Did you think I've been hiding a daughter from you for the past fifteen years? She was Sophia's. We took her in. I knew that's what mom would have wanted. Oh yeah and Cote also spent her life in the system. Sophia came to her senses right before she died and was in the process of taking her back into her custody.' There was a long awkward silence. 'Maybe I should stay at a hotel.' Tony nodded 'I'm sorry Junior.' 'Me too dad, me too.'

**Too dramatic? I know twins are an inherited trait so I through in the little bit about Senior's twin sister. I thought it would be cool for Tony to get to meet a sibling of his. Please review! I love hearing from you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NCIS I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WRITE FANFICS. I COULD PUT IT INTO THE SHOW.**

**I hope you guys like the last chapter Tony kinda blew up in his dad's face. This chapter doesn't include Tony's dad really but I does send the team back west. :) **

Nikki laid 'starfish' style across her and Zack's bed. 'Babe, I know you don't want to go but Ash is having her baby soon AND we have a case so you have no choice.' Nikki groaned 'Why Laramie though? Why couldn't we at least be going somewhere other than where my family lives?' 'They miss you Nikk. You'll get to see Jaden.' Nikki smiled Jaden was like a sister to her, her parents adopted her one Christmas before heading off to boarding school in Utah hundreds of miles away with Jaden and Zack. She was surprised her mom agreed to sign the papers. 'Come on you should be happy. We get to bring the kids. You don't have to miss them. Jaden, your mom or Rick can watch them while we work, or maybe your real mom.' 'Do we have to go see her? She hates me.' 'No she doesn't. Now go pack for the girls.' Nikki got up and walked down the hall to the girls' room to pack their bags.

'I'll miss you guys!' Ziva said hugging her kids. 'Are you sure you'll be okay?' Ziva asked Cote 'I've watched them before mom. Go you're going to be late.' Ziva and Tony hugged their children one last time before leaving to catch their plan.

After a five hour flight they drove to the Laramie police department.

POV of Detective Ethan Henway

I was getting ready for the NCIS team to arrive when I looked over at the door and saw a girl about my age. She had fiery red hair, but it wasn't natural. It looked natural on her, of course, like she'd been sporting it for years but it had kind of a blue-ish-purple tint to it. I'd only ever met one girl whose hair looked like this in my life. 'Onika?' I called out seeing if it was her I hadn't seen her since her and Jaden left for boarding school. She looked up at the sound of her name.

Nikki's POV

I haven't heard anyone call me that in over nine years. I guess that's the problem with coming back home after changing my name. I see a familiar person coming towards me and I immediately recognize him 'Ethan!' I say through my arms around him 'Oh, I missed you.' 'What are you doing here?' He asked me, everyone still thinks I work in California as an FBI agent. 'Um, I transferred to NCIS two years.' I told him. 'Nikki.' I heard from behind me. 'Yeah, Gibbs.' 'You're from here. Come help us get acquainted.' 'Coming.' 'Oh, and Nikk, Zack took the kids to his mom's.' 'Thank you.' I told my boss who I had quickly become fond of and now thought of as a father. 'Come on.' I said to Ethan before running off the catch my boss. 'Alright Bishop, DiNozzo Crime scene. Nicole, Ziva stay here and go over all of the evidence then get it to Abby.' We all nodded in agreement and went to work. 'Excuse me ma'am.' Ethan said to Ziva trying to get past her. She got this look of hate on her face like she was going to attack him. 'Whoa, Ziva, calm down. You cannot assault a police officer. Okay?' she nodded then walked over to the evidence boxes still a little angry. 'Did you just have to tell her not to attack me?' Ethan asks me. 'Yeah. Don't call her ma'am, she hates it, and she's a trained assassin. 'Scary.' Ethan said looking at her, 'Kinda hot though.' I couldn't help but giggle, 'Don't say that in front of DiNozzo. She's taken.' 'What about you? Are you taken?' He asked me. I started going through the boxes. 'Why do you want to know?' 'Hey. I'm just looking out for my little sister.' He defends himself. I shook my head, smiling. 'Get over here and help me.' The case involved a married marine couple shot in the middle of the street, point-blank; no cameras caught the killer's face.

**I thought now would be a good time to get to know more about Nicole and Zack Baskin. Please review. Sorry if it sucked. It's like three in the morning and I desperately need a coffee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS.**

About an hour later Zack showed up 'Hey sorry, my mom was dying to catch up.' He said joining Nikki, Ziva and Ethan. 'That's alright. Gibbs might have killed you if you were gone any longer though.' Nikki smiled and picked up an evidence bag with a gun in it. 'That's a print.' She said excitedly after taking it out and dusting it. 'How did your guys miss a print?!' Zack shouted, 'Call Abby tell her we've got a print she needs to run. I don't want this to get messed up.' Zack told Nikki and she answered, 'On it.' 'Hey you can't order her around like that, you aren't her superior.' Ethan said getting in Zack's face. 'Hey Zack calm down. They screwed up, we can fix their mistake. Now back down. Zack he's not worth it, back off.' Nikki told him. 'You're lucky she was here, I would've kicked your ass.' Ethan taunted and Zack turned around and started towards him but Nicole stepped in front of him 'Ethan, get out of here. Now!' She warned and pushed Zack back over to the table where Ziva was still going through the evidence. 'I hate that guy always have.' Zack said watching him walk away. 'Me too.' Ziva agreed. 'Hey he WAS like a big brother you know.' She defended 'What happened?' Ziva asked. 'Her _Big Brother_ started hitting on her.' Zack said and Nikki punched him. Ziva laughed while Zack rubbed his arm where his girlfriend hit him.

Nicole's POV

Okay so Zack was right, I no longer thought of him as a brother because he hit on me. Oh well. I was walking over to Ethan to ask where their forensic scientist was when I noticed he was talking to someone. "Should I wait?" I thought to myself, "Nah, this case takes priority." "Hey Ethan, where's the lab?" I asked trying not to be rude. "Down the hall take a left and it's the door at the end. Oh, I know you remember Jaden." He said and I noticed who he was talking to. "Hey." I said giving her a hug. "Do you work here now?" She asked me. "No, just an assignment. Listen I would love to catch up, but I really need to get this to the lab before Abby calls complaining because she doesn't have a print." My phone started going off and sure enough it was Abby. I waved at my old friends then walked away answering my phone, "Hey Abby….I know you don't have a print yet….I'm taking it to the lab now….Okay bye.' Yeah she's a little impatient today.

About half an hour after I left the lab Kevin, the forensic scientist, came rushing over to me. "Kevin." I said. "I found a match! Well the computer found a match but I was the one looking for it so," I gave him a look that made him shut up. "The print belongs to a Bradley Shaffer. He has a record." "I'm aware of his record Kevin." I shooed him off. "Who is he?" Ziva pried. "My brother, He's my twin." I said obviously disappointed. "His record included minor things until I left when we turned thirteen. Before I left he faced charges for trespassing and lying to the police. About a year after I left he did five years for manslaughter." I said certainly ashamed of my brother's record. "Only five years?" Ziva asked. "He was a minor." "When he got out of Juvy he stole a car and faced three years for that. He's been clean ever since." "Until now." Ziva said and I nodded. "Hey, find anything?" I asked Tony as they walked in. "That crime scene is contaminated." Bishop said jumping up on the table and sitting next to me. "Forensics missed a print on the murder weapon too." Ziva told them. "You get a match?" Gibbs asked us. "Yep. Bradley Shaffer. His record includes Trespassing, lying to the cop, manslaughter and theft. He didn't do any time for trespassing or lying but he did do a total of eight years for his last two charges. He got out three years ago and has been clean." "Where are you getting this I don't see his record?" Tony asked me. "She memorized it. He's her brother."

Nikki got to see her family, Bradley was convicted after confessing and Zack's sister had her baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been on summer vacation. I'm going to try and write as many chapters as possible before school starts. Between Volleyball, Physical Therapy and homework I have a feeling I will be VERY busy. Wish me luck. =)**

**I just remembered I wanted to ask you guys if you would like to see more of Nicole and Zack's past. I ended the last chapter abruptly because I felt like I was spending too much time on characters that aren't originally in the Nicole didn't go and see her real mother.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

"I'm so happy to be home." Nicole said flopping down in her desk chair at headquarters. "We aren't home Nikk." Zack told her and she glared at him. "This is home to me." She remarked smiling. Ziva and Tony walked into the squad room. "Leaving?" Bishop asked them as they grabbed their bags. "Yeah, we miss the kids." They said rushing out. Nicole looked down to see her beautiful daughters asleep on the floor and she couldn't help but smile.

Nicole's POV

I now haven't felt out of place here in so long. We were welcomed into this family that is dysfunctional at times but also very loving. I may be young, and a woman, but unlike in California I felt like I was accepted for whom I was. I didn't have a mask on around my team, I was myself. I didn't have to constantly push to be heard. I am very opinionated and intuitive; here people listen to my theories without stopping to question my ability to have any. When Zack told me we weren't home I almost told him these exact words but I decided to let it be. He saw my happiness and he read into it. He saw how I had changed since we had been here. I was the little girl who had to hide and push at the same time, now I'm the young woman he fell in love with years ago. And _that_ made me ten times happier.

"Hey E.J.." I called out when I saw her. "Yeah?" "Gibbs wanted to know if you guys closed that case while we were gone." "Not yet." She said frustrated. "What a new set of eyes?" I asked trying to be helpful. "Not from such a… budding agent." She said walking off. "I hate her." I said sitting on the front of my desk. "Don't we all." McGee murmured and Bishop nodded her head.

**I'm sorry this is soo short, but I need ideas. I'm going BLANK here people! Please review and give me some ideas. I realize Tony still needs to meet his sister but I'm not quite sure how that should play out. Please please please help me out. I'd very much appreciate it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. This is the only free time I have until school starts this week so I decided to write a chapter or two tonight and get them uploaded.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

It was late when Zack and Nicole got home with their daughters. It was the middle of October so it was getting cold. "It's freezing in here." Nicole said as she turned the heat on. "C'mon. Let's go to bed." Zack said wrapping his arms around her waist and started leading her up the stairs to their room. When they were half way up the stairs they heard the doorbell. They looked at each other then Zack looked at his watch, "It's one in the morning." Zack said and Nikki walked towards the door after grabbing her gun. When she opened the door Nicole heard crying so she looked down instinctively and saw a car seat sitting on their doorstep. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she picked up the seat. There was a beautiful baby girl that couldn't be older than two months and a note inside tucked tightly in a blanket. Nicole picked up the baby and handed Zack the note, it read:

_I know you will take good care of my baby. I was waiting for you to get home so she wouldn't freeze. You don't know me and I don't personally know you. I've seen you with your daughters and you are wonderful parents. Please take good care of my little girl, her name is Alexia Marie. Don't bother looking for me or her family, she has none. I'm leaving and by the time you are finished reading this you won't be able to find me. There are adoption papers under the car seat cushion. Please give my princess a good life. _

_ Thank you,_

_ Maja Branson_

Nicole looked up at her boyfriend, "Let's take her to Ducky." She told him before putting her back in the seat. "I'll grab the girls." He responded getting up. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Navy Yard and they waited for Ducky. Nicole walked over to her desk and turned her computer on. "What are you guys doing here?" E.J. asked as she walked into the bullpen "Waiting for Ducky." Zack told her, she nodded and walked away. "I knew I recognized the name." "What?" Zack asked. "Maja Branson. Her name sounded familiar so I looked for a connection. She went to school with us Zack." He looked confused, "She said we didn't know each other." "She lied. She was Navy so was Alexia's father Damien Branson he was K.I.A. He was an only child so was Maja. Maja's parents died two years ago and Damien's when he was ten. She was right; Alexia has no living family other than Maja." An alert popped up on Nicole's computer. She sighed, "A Maja Branson, Navy lieutenant, was just found dead in her car. Her death is presumed to be a suicide." Nikki read off of the screen then looked up at Zack. "Alexia was born November thirteenth; she's barely six weeks old." Nicole got up and looked at the beautiful little girl. She had curly blonde hair and hazel-green eyes. When Ducky arrived he started examining the infant. "She's a healthy baby, big for her age, but she's okay." "Thank you Ducky." Nicole told him before he left.

Early the next morning Zack called the adoption agency and explained the situation, and they set up an appointment to come into the NCIS headquarters and talk to us later that day.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

The child services lady was scheduled to be at the Navy Yard in an hour and Nikki was freaking out. Zack had just left to take Cassie and Rain to daycare. "Hey Hey Nikki, Where's Zack?" Tony asked not noticing Alexia. "He's taking the girls to daycare, He'll be back soon." Nikki walked back over to her desk where Alexia was sleeping in her car seat. Nikki started quietly singing to her as she started opening her eyes.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
>How can I have sent you away?<br>The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
>The harmony's silent today<p>

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
>And I will your company keep<br>Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
>Have carried you softly to sleep<p>

Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
>Look out on her kingdom and sigh<br>She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
>So lovely and so well beloved as I"<p>

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
>That long was the shadow she cast<br>Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
>And grew only darker as days and nights passed<p>

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
>And rest now in moonlight's embrace<br>Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
>Through cloud, and through sky, and through space<p>

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
>And carry my sorrow in kind<br>Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
>Forgive me for being so blind<p>

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
>Did not give her sister her due<br>And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
>She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew<p>

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
>Takes hold of the mind of its host<br>And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
>The destruction of one who had needed her most<p>

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
>And rest now in moonlight's embrace<br>Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
>Through cloud, and through sky, and through space<p>

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
>And carry my sorrow in kind<br>Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
>May troubles be far from your mind<br>And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
>Fearful and unknown<br>I never imagined  
>I'd face them on my own<p>

May these thousand winters  
>Swiftly pass, I pray<br>I love you; I miss you  
>All these miles away<p>

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
>Safe upon your bed of moonlight<br>And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
>And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there<br>Sleep...

"Where'd you learn that?" Tony asked after she finished. "I have a little sister, she's about 13 years younger than I am, I used to sing it to her." Nikki answered with a smile. "You're really good you know. You could make a career out of it even." Nikki smiled. "What'd you sing to your sister when she got tired of the song, what's it called?" he asked. "It's called _A Lullaby for a Princess. _And I would, of course sing _A Lullaby for a Princess: Luna's Reply._" She told him with pride. "Will you sing it?" he asked trying to get her mind off of whatever it was that was worrying her. She nodded and looked down at Alexia,

How my deeds pain me as time stretches long  
>How could I have hurt them this way?<br>So rest easy now, my punishment's mine  
>The weight of my crimes are my own<p>

But into that stillness you brought me your song  
>With your voice my company kept<br>For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies  
>In exile I pay you my debt<p>

Once did a pony who gleamed like the moon  
>Look out on her kingdom and sigh<br>Dejected she cried, "Surely there is no pony  
>"Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."<p>

So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion  
>Against those who cared for her most<br>She let the Nightmare fall on those she ruled  
>And threatened to grip them in permanent cold<p>

Lullay, dear Tia, good night sister mine  
>Rest now in starlight's embrace<br>May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
>And ease you your passage of days<br>May my apologies find you this night  
>And may my sorrow in kind<br>Tia, you loved me much more than I knew  
>Forgive me for being so blind<p>

Soon did her sister do what was demanded  
>And gave to the Moonlight her due<br>Breaking the Harmony, she saved her ponies  
>And banished her, as a wise ruler must do<p>

Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister,  
>Duties we always uphold;<br>May you forgive me that foolishness mine  
>And live on with no burden upon your soul<p>

Lullay, dear Tia, good night sister mine  
>Rest now in starlight's embrace<br>May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
>And ease you your passage of days<br>May my apologies find you this night  
>And may my sorrow in kind<br>Tia, you loved me much more than I knew  
>May troubles be far from your mind<br>And forgive me for being so blind

The space now before us, empty and forlorn  
>I never imagined we'd face them all alone<br>May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray  
>I love you, I miss you, all these miles away<p>

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
>Safe upon that bed above the lights<br>And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom  
>And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon<br>Sleep, sleep  
>Sleep…<p>

When Nikki looked up Ziva and Bishop were looking at her. "How long have you been standing there?" Nikki asked embarrassed. "Only about the whole song." Bishop answered with a smile. Nikki blushed and looked back down at Alexia. "Who's this?" Tony finally asked. "This is Alexia. She's an old friend's little princess." Nikki said as the child services lady walked into the squad room. "I'm looking for Agent Baskin." She said and everyone turned to look at her. "Tonya!" Cote yelled coming out of the elevator with Derek. She ran towards her old social worker. "Oh Hello Dakota. I've missed you." "I've missed you, too." Cote said while hugging her. "Tonya this is Derek, my mom, my dad, my aunt Bishop, my aunt Nikki, and….. Who is that?" Cote asked pointing at the baby. "That is why I'm here, if that's your aunt, then she might become your cousin." Tonya told Cote and her face lit up. "Really?" Ziva and Bishop asked at the same time. "Mmhmm." Nikki nodded. "Where's Zack?" Cote asked. "He's on his way here, he had to drop the girls off then run to the store he'll be back soon." "Do you have room in your house for this baby?" Tonya asked Nikki. "We live in a six bedroom house. Yeah, we have room for her." "Alright well her mother gave you and your boyfriend the legal guardians of little miss Alexia, so she's all yours." Nikki smiled at the news. "Oh my God." Bishop said. "What?" Nikki asked frantically. "You can take Maternity Leave again." She said and Nikki through a stuffed pig at her.

** I'd just like to thank Jessica really quick. I almost stopped writing because no one was telling me what they thought about it. I want to know what you guys like or don't like about the story and I want Ideas. Thanks Jessica for reviewing, and Sue Dooley.**


	19. Author's Note

**OK so what I was thinking was next chapter (Chapter 19) Tony meets his sister Jaylynn, then I do a little crossover chapter or two with Bones. I'm going to start writing chapter 19 tonight, then chapter 20 when at least one person says yes or no. I could also leave Bones out of this and just start a whole new story and attempt to keep up with all three of them. Please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, a couple announcements real quick. First, I am going to start the crossover in a month or two. Second, I was going to start updating daily, BUT, I had to go and break my wrist. So if you could just bare with me I will do my best to update every other day. Thanks for reviewing I love knowing you guys like it! Please excuse any mistakes.**

Jaylynn's POV

My name's Jaylynn Collins. I always knew I was adopted; I was an Italian girl living with my Israeli mothers. I love my moms and they love me. I was a foster child until they adopted me when I was five. My moms, Annikkia (Nikki, Nikkia) and Emmanuella (Emma), were supportive about finding my birth parents. I found them when I was fifteen but I decided not to meet them until I was older. I had a sister, she died two years ago, and I have a brother. Annikkia and Emma adopted three other kids after me, my sister Mia and my brothers James and Justin. Mia and James are twenty-three and Justin is thirty-two. Today I'm going to meet my brother Anthony, I hope he likes me. We're meeting at a diner near his work, although he didn't tell me where he worked just that it was around there. I can't help thinking that we've seen each other on the street before, or been at the same store at the same time. I can't wait to meet him.

Tony's POV (Outside the Diner)

Does she look like me? If she doesn't look like me, how am I going to find her? I am totally freaking out. I should've asked Ziva to come with me; I'm going to call her. "Special Agent David." She answered in her beautiful tone. "Hey Gorgeous, I just realized that I want Jaylynn to meet you." I said as calmly as possible. "You are freaking out aren't you? I will be there in two minutes." "Thanks Ziva, I love you." I said with relief before she hung up. Two minutes later Ziva pulled up to the diner and got out of the car. I was waiting for her outside. "Hey, you are officially the best girlfriend I've ever had." I said kissing her then shuffling inside. "Do you know where she is?" Ziva asked me and I shook my head. We looked around for a while before we saw a lady about my age all by herself in the corner away from the windows. I approached her table with Ziva right behind me, "Hello, are you Jaylynn Collins?" I asked the woman. "Yes, you must be Anthony, please sit." She said gesturing towards the booth across from her." A waitress immediately came over to get our orders, Ziva got a tea, I got a coffee and Jaylynn got water. "Oh, Jaylynn this is my girlfriend Ziva." I said looking at my ex-Mossad-assassin girlfriend with a smile. "It's nice to meet the both of you. You're Israeli aren't you?" Ziva was pleasantly surprised, "I am, how did you know?" Jaylynn smiled, "My mothers are Israeli, you remind me of my mom Nikkia; you two look alike." Ziva and Tony smiled at the reminder of their friend. Almost as if she knew they were thinking of her Nicole's name popped up on Tony's phone. "Well hello Special Agent Desprez, were your ears burning?" "What? Never mind, Gibbs wants you and Ziva to meet us at Virginia Beach ASAP." She told him. "Can't he take you, Zack, Bishop and McGoo?" Tony asked not wanting to end his meeting so soon. "He would if this was a normal case but we discovered two mass graves." "We're on our way." Tony said then quickly hanging up. "We have to go, Nikk's sending us directions. I'm so sorry; I hope we can meet again sometime soon." Tony said apologetically. "That's alright. See you soon." Jaylynn sighed then waved. "Where are we going?" "Virginia Beach." Jaylynn heard vaguely.

***VIRGINIA BEACH***

"How many bodies?" Tony asked when he and Ziva got in earshot of Bishop. "Twenty-two and we're still digging." She answered him with a sigh. "How many are Navy?" Ziva asked. "So far nine identified. Chief Warrant Officer 3 Ryana Christison, Lieutenant Peggie Wilcox, Petty Officer 2nd class Shelton Mark, Lieutenant Junior Grade Lon Sauvageon, Seaman Athol Griffin, Vice Admiral Dakota Mynatt, Senior Chief Petty Officer Gardenia Tolbert, Captain Lyndsay Hampton and Chief Warrant Officer 4 Wallis Malcolm are Naval victims that have been identified." Zack said reading off the names a clipboard, "Five are civilians and the rest are unidentified." "Do we have an idea if it is one or two killers?" Tony asked after a short silence. "No the two graves suggest two killers but there's no way to be sure right now." Bishop answered looking towards the grave.

Jaylynn's POV

I was always a nosy little girl; I guess that's why I decided to go see why Tony was needed in Virginia Beach. He didn't tell me where he worked, so I was just going to find out myself. When I got to Virginia Beach I saw dozens of Squad cars going towards the North end so I decided to follow them. When I got out of my car I saw a crowd of people standing next to a long line of yellow tape. I pushed my way to the front. "Nikk, tell Ducky we need another body bag." I heard a man yell. Body bag? I assumed Nick was the man in the corner. "Nikk, Nicole!" The same man yelled. "What?!" a women said, looking up from her camera. That teaches me to make assumptions. I was looking around for Tony. Maybe he was a reporter or a journalist. "Twenty-four!" Nicole yelled, "DiNozzo! Could you help me with pictures?" Pictures? There he is, _NCIS_ it read on his baseball cap. So he's a fed. There's Ziva that one is Nicole I haven't heard what the other's names are. I heard Zack, Bishop and McGoo at the diner.

Third Person POV

"Hey Tony, I don't think you ever told us who slept on the couch in Paris." McGee asked. Tony glared at McGee, "What do you mean, McSnoopdog?" "Well," McGee started, "Ziva told Abby she slept on the couch, you told me you did." Tony looked at him, "We have work to do, twenty-four and counting. Lots of bagging and tagging to do, probie," He looked around at Bishop, Zack and Nikki, "Probies."

***At the Office***

"Twenty-nine victims, ten Navy, three Army, and six civilians, who worked or lived on a base, identified, ten victims unidentified. How has someone gotten away with this for so long?" Bishop asked. "Some people are smart. We are smarter." Zack said with pride. "Agent DiNozzo, someone is here to see you." An agent told Tony. "Jaylynn. What are you doing here?" Tony was shocked. "Nikki." Ziva motioned towards the elevator. "Where do you think you are going?" Tony asked as they walked away. "To notify next of kin." Nikki said, "Have fun, oh and don't let Gibbs see her in here, especially during this case."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, my wrist is fully healed, YAY!. I, however have no muscle in my wrist so it does hurt to use it. I'm revising and re-writing this story on Wattpad if anyone wants to check that out on my account, OniMari, I'm also writing a background story on Nicole and Zack that I will be posting in a few months once I have a few chapters written. The new story will go on into this story line and just explain everything in more detail in their lives.

Tony was in shock. He didn't tell her where he worked. "Who's Gibbs?" Jaylynn asked. "My boss; how'd you know where I worked?" He asked confused. "I heard you tell your girlfriend you were going to Virginia Beach. You didn't tell me what you guys did so I got curious and went to there, when I saw some squad cars I wanted to check it out. I thought you guys might be reporters or something." Jaylynn was afraid he would tell her he didn't want to see her anymore or maybe blow up in her face. "Well since you're here you might as well meet the team if it's alright with Gibbs." He said with a famous DiNozzo smile. "If what's okay with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said turning the corner. "Uh, boss this is my sister, Jaylynn, can I give her a tour?" Tony asked a little scared of getting in trouble. "Go ahead. It's nice to meet you." Gibbs said. "Okay," Tony said confused and relieved, "let's go."

They walked over to the elevator just as it was closing. Tony stuck his hand in between the doors causing them to open again. He gestured for Jaylynn to enter the elevator and looked up to see E.J.. "Agent Barrett." He said briefly looking at her. "Tony. Don't you have a big case to be working on?" She asked. "There are six other agents on my team working on this case." Tony remarked. "I heard a rumor that the director is going to make this a joint investigation between our teams." She said tauntingly. "Rule number three, E.J., 'Don't believe what you're told, Double check.'" He said as the elevator 'Dinged' and the doors opened. "Rule number three?" Jaylynn asked confused. "Yeah, Gibbs has these rules that we follow. I think there are…fifty? Fifty-one? Something like that." "What are some?" She asked. "Hmm, Rule number nine… 'Never go anywhere without a knife'" He said flipping out his switch and walking into Abby's lab. "Hey! Put that away." Abby said glaring at him. "Sorry Abs. This is my sister Jaylynn," he said gesturing towards his sibling, "Jaylynn this is the one and only Abigail Sciuto, our forensic scientist." "That's actually true. There is only one Abigail Sciuto in the U.S.A., Statistically. Nice to meet you." She said shaking Jaylynn's hand. "Did you know there are eleven people in the U.S.A. named Nicole Baskin?" Abby asked Tony. "No I didn't, so I guess that makes it rare to know Nikki, cool." Tony said intrigued. "Who's Nicole?" Jaylynn cut in confused. "She's an agent, youngest on the team. She's awesome." Abby gloated. "You'll get to meet her later." Tony said and his phone started ringing, "I swear she knows. Hello, Ms. Baskin… uh-huh… of course… okay, I'll be there in five." He hung up, "I need to go help interview the families, you can stay in the bull pen. I'm sure it won't take long." Tony said.

Back in the squad room every agent, including E.J. and Ray had a family sitting at their desk sobbing, telling stories and answering questions. Jaylynn was sitting in the corner at an empty desk watching the interviews with sadness in her eyes. After one family left another one came. One after another until finally there were no families left to talk to. Jaylynn had tears in her eyes when the last family left; she felt sadness for the families and friends of the victims. "They all lost someone to this guy?" Jaylynn asked. "Some people lost multiple some ones." Ziva remarked. Nikki sighed and leaned back in her chair, she may have been an agent for nine years but she never learned how not to get a little emotionally attached. She was especially saddened when she had to interview Jeanine, Jewel and Karrie Taylor's Mom. Jewel and Jeanine were twins and Karrie was a couple years younger.

"Alright, well since everyone is here and we all need a mental break; this is my sister Jaylynn. Jaylynn this is Nicole Baskin, Zack Baskin, Ellie Bishop, Tim McGee, Ray Cruz and E.J. Barrett." Tony introduced them. Each agent waved and said hello. The elevator 'Dinged' and Nikki looked over, "Hey you two, get into any trouble today?" She asked as Cote and Derek walked towards the squad room. "Totally, we skipped class and went to meet our drug dealer before high-jacking a car." She responded and Nikki rolled her eyes, "Did you at least rob a bank first?" She asked smart assy. "Do we have anything to do? Maybe some field work?" Dakota asked her parents excitedly. "No field work until you finish your training." Gibbs said coming into the bull pen. "Nikki, how old were you when you started field work?" Cote asked desperately hoping it was young. "Eighteen and that was early, usually you have to be twenty-three before joining the bureau; I was an experiment." Cote sighed and slumped down into her desk chair. "Don't be so eager Cote. You don't want to grow up too fast." Zack told her. Cote nodded then looked up to see Jaylynn, "Who's this?" she asked looking at her mom. "This is Jaylynn Collins. Jaylynn this is my daughter Dakota." Ziva said introducing them. "It's nice to meet you." Cote said with a genuine smile. "You too. I didn't know you had a daughter." Jaylynn directed towards Ziva. "I have two daughters, and a son. They'll be here soon." Tony had left when Cote got there to go pick up the twins. "Oh, crap. That reminds me, I've got to go pick up the girls." Nikki exclaimed grabbing her keys and rushing to the elevator. "You both look too young to have kids, especially multiple." Jaylynn commented for she hasn't even thought about kids. "Yeah, they grow up fast. The little ones just turned two, Cote just turned fifteen and Nikk's youngest is only two months." Ziva said, she completely forgot that she was talking to someone who didn't know their situation but quickly realized it, "Cote's adopted, Sophie and my brother were married. Lexi, Nicole's little one was adopted two weeks ago." Ziva explained. "Oh, what happened to Dakota's dad? And Lexi's parents?" She asked intrigued. "Lex's dad was killed in action and her mom committed suicide after leaving her on Nikk's door step." Ziva told her. Jaylynn nodded in understanding then asked, "What about your brother?" Ziva looked down at the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

_"Cote's adopted, Sophie and my brother were married. Lexi, Nicole's little one was adopted two weeks ago." Ziva explained. "Oh, what happened to Dakota's dad? And Lexi's parents?" She asked intrigued. "Lexi's dad was killed in action and her mom committed suicide after leaving her on Nikk's door step." Ziva told her. Jaylynn nodded in understanding then asked, "What about your brother?" Ziva looked down at the floor._

**Ziva's POV**

A million thoughts raced through my mind. I saw Ari holding Gibbs's gun pointing it towards him. "Ziva?" I heard faintly. Then I saw black.

**Jaylynn's POV**

"Ziva?" I asked because she looked worried. Then all of a sudden she fell backwards. "Ziva!" Tony yelled rushing over to her. Nicole grabbed her phone and calmly but quickly called an ambulance. "What happened?" Zack asked me. "We were talking about the kids and the adoptions and I asked what happened to Dakota's dad." "Maybe she just got stressed out about him." Nicole said. "She's a little anxious about the topic but never to a point of blacking out." Tony said feeling her head and placing his hand under it. "What happened to him?" I asked concerned. Tony sighed, "She killed him." I was speechless. How could somebody kill their own sibling? How could Tony be with her? How could all these people be good friends with her?

**Half an hour later, Tony's POV**

I paced outside Ziva's room waiting for the doctor to come back with the blood results when Jaylynn came over to me. "Hey." I said "Hey. Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Why would you be with and have kids with someone who killed their own brother?" I looked down and nodded, I knew she would ask about it sometime soon. "Let me tell you a story. My ex-partner, way before Ziva and Bishop, her name was Kate, Caitlin Todd. She was killed with a Bravo 51, a 'Kate' as they call it. We all knew it was someone we had been chasing for a while. His name was Ari Haswari. He was rouge Mossad operative after our team. His immediate supervisor came to bring him back to Israel; she believed he was innocent of the crimes we were accusing him of. Anyway, it was Ziva David; she was the Mossad officer who came to bring Ari home. That's how we met. We talked and got to know each other just a little bit while we looked for this operative. We searched and searched for Ari but if he was easy to find we would've caught him long before. Eventually he showed up, in Gibbs's basement. He had Gibbs's rifle and was going to kill him and make it look like a suicide. Then Ziva showed up, she shot Ari from the top of the stairs. She told Gibbs the director would be very angry to hear of his son's death. And it hit him, Ziva David was of course Director David's daughter, then he knew. She didn't kill her brother for no reason. She killed a murderer, and she saved Gibbs's life." Just then the doctor walked over to us. "Anthony DiNozzo?" he asked and I nodded and Caity came running over to me. "You're… Ms. David is healthy just some low blood sugar. Also, I don't know if either of you know this but she's pregnant, about two months. You can go in and see her now she should be waking up soon." "Thank you." I said still in shock, I wasn't expecting to have one kid in my life and now I'm about to have a fourth. "Hey" Ziva said when she saw me walk in the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" "I'm better; did the doctor tell you what's wrong? They haven't come in." I sort of laughed, "There's nothing wrong, they just highly suggest we start getting ready for another baby." "What?" She smiled and I nodded, "Child number four." Of course we included Cote as one of the kids; she was a big part of the family. "Does anyone else know yet?" "Just me and Jaylynn, you ready to get out of here and tell everyone?" She nodded holding her belly.

**Ziva's POV**

Another baby, wow. I remember when I wasn't thinking kids were an option or in my future. Hopefully Nikki won't catch the baby-bug with me, then Abby would really think we're in baby-sync.

**Sorry it's been a month, had a lot going on. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was a little shorter then I would like it. Review, Review, Review! I absolutely **_**love**_** hearing from you guys. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ziva's POV**

I walked out of the hospital room with my hand on my stomach. How did I not know? I kept asking myself. When we got to the waiting room I saw that the whole team was there. "Oh thank god you're alright." Nikk said walking up to me and giving me a gentle hug, "Congratulations." She whispered. I looked at my friends and family and decided that now would be a good time to tell them, last time they found out I was pregnant I was seven months along. "What happened?" McGee asked. "I'm pregnant." "Oh my God!" Abby almost yelled hugging her Israeli friend. "You guys go ahead and head back to the office, this case is gonna take some work. We've got to check out then we'll be on our way." Tony told the team. "Go home, get some rest." Gibbs told me kissing my head. After they all left Jaylynn walked over to us. "I'm sorry about your brother." She said to me. "He was the man my father made him." I sighed and Tony grabbed my hand and walked me over to the counter with Jaylynn following. "Checking her out." He told the nurse at the desk. "What's your name?" She asked me. "I forgot my phone." Nikk said frantically rushing back into the room, grabbing her phone then coming to stand next to me. I laughed at her. "Ziva David." I told the lady. "Well there's a name I haven't heard in years." A voice said.

**Tony's POV**

"Ziva David." She said with a smile still kind of laughing at Nicole. "Well there's a name I haven't heard in years." A familiar voice said. I turned to see who it was and I saw her. "Jeanne. Last time I saw you you were framing me for your father's murder." Nikki laughed behind me and I looked at her and she covered her mouth. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well DiNozzo," she said emphasizing the ozzo part, "maybe you did it. I didn't know." "Well we should really get going." I said "Would you like to schedule an appointment?" The nurse asked. "Yes, of course, sorry." I apologized and immediately forgot Jeanne was there. "How's next Friday at 3:15?" "You'll have to pick Cote up." Ziva said, Derek's family was leaving for a week. "That's fine." "I can grab Cait and Ari when I get the girls." Nikki said. "Who are Kate, Ari and Cody?" I heard her ask from behind me. "Cote, they're our kids." I said saying Cote's name correctly. "You guys have children? I thought your boss had a rule against it." "Ziva quit. She left the country. She was pregnant when she joined the team again." I said. "I'm pretty sure that rule is void now. Tony's with his partner, I'm with mine." Nicole said "Who are you?" Jeanne asked. "She's a new agent, we really should be going." And we left.

**Zack's POV**

Nicole drove Tony to the hospital so I wasn't expecting her to be back soon. She got back about half an hour after us. "Guess who showed up, the one and only Jeanne Benoit. Apparently she's working at the hospital again." Nikki said as she set her stuff down on her desk. "Really? I thought she was gone for good." McGee said. "Apparently not, she had this look on her face when she heard about the kids that said she was back and back for him." She paused for a second, "Do you know if Abby has the prints back from the tarps?" I shrugged and she was off to the lab.

**Nicole's POV **

I got in the elevator and pushed the button. _Pregnancy test._ I mentally reminded myself to get one on the way home. Ziva and I got pregnant at the same time and had the twins just hours apart so Abby was convinced that we were in 'baby-sync'. The elevator dinged and I stepped out to see Abby standing at her computer. "Hey Abs, find anything?" I asked. "Yeah, these guys weren't very careful, maybe they thought there wasn't a chance of the bodies being found, but I found three sets of prints that are on at least seven of the tarps." "So both graves belong to one group of serial killers. Thanks Abby." I said before leaving.

When I got upstairs I rushed to my desk. "Nikki?" McGee said. "Don't bother, she can't here you. She's got a lead." Zack said. I typed in the three names Abby gave me from the prints and pulled up their records. I smiled and stopped typing. "Call Gibbs." You could hear my grin in my voice.

**Zack's POV**

All you could hear was the clicking of Nikk's keys then her sweet southern accent broke the silence, "Call Gibbs." Gibbs walked into the bullpen and Nikki started, "Joseph Kaiser, Robert Antony and Jorge D'Cruze ex-military were all dishonorably discharged. They are well known for setting up faked crime scenes with decoy bodies that are made to look like the real people that they kidnap. They tell these captives that they are with the government and are protecting them. All of the victims were in witness protection making them easy targets to convince. Joseph and Jorge are the only two who have been imprisoned for the crimes and were released three months ago and have been clean ever since." Gibbs looked at the screen for a moment, "McGee, Bishop, find out more about these men, Nikki go home and get some rest, Zack go help Abby." We nodded and went our ways.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been forever. I have softball and track starting soon and also possibly physical therapy for my wrist. I hope I can start writing more often you guys have no idea how much writing helps me feel happy and how much hearing from you guys helps keep me happy. I don't know if I told you guys this already but my friend died a few weeks ago and it's been hard but that's one of the reasons I write( to help with the stress). Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

_The door crumbled as Gibbs foot hit it. "Drop your weapon!" He yelled. I heard a gun go off then I saw the blood, I shot back hitting one of the suspects. He was on the ground, dead. I moved on to the next room while the rest of the team cleared the front of the house. Two more shots. I opened the door and saw someone familiar, I couldn't place her face right away, I'd seen her in a picture before. Then it hit me._

**5 hours before**

It was chaotic in the squad room, people running back and forth, yelling and trying to get information. "I found it!" Nicole yelled and the room went silent. Only her southern accent was heard, "I found the house. It's under Robert's mother's name; the house has obviously had people living there for the past fifteen years. It's not very isolated, but since the kidnap victims all think they are in federal custody it wouldn't need to be." For a moment you could hear a pin drop. "DiNozzo, get a warrant. Nikki keep digging, I want to know everything about them. McGee go to the lab, Ziva help Nikki."

**Ziva's POV**

"It's been two hours. What do you think the hold up on the warrant is?" I asked sitting on the sink in the bathroom. "I don't know, I'm too busy peeing on a stick to find out." I rolled my eyes. "It's a two hour drive out to the house from here in good traffic but by the time we leave the roads will be full of cars." Nicole said coming out of the stall. We sat there for five minutes waiting for the results to come in. "I think Abby might be on to something." She said showing me the positive stick.

"There you are, we're leaving you coming?" Zack asked his girlfriend grabbing his bag and gun. "Can't," I said, "I have a bun in the oven, can't risk damaging it." She told him with a smile. "Be careful." She said kissing him then coming over and sitting on my desk. "Oh, Ziva, Nikki, go home or be with your kids. We won't be back for at least four hours." Gibbs said and we nodded, we knew he would call if he needed anything.

"I guess I need to get Abby to see how long I've been pregnant." She said with a smile. We went downstairs and told Abby and asked her to run Nicole's blood.

**Nikki's POV**

Abby had just started the test when my phone rang. I looked down at the number and immediately recognized it, "Excuse me," I walked over to the door, "Dylan, I'm at work. He's out in the field. I'll call you later." I hung up and walked back over to the table in the middle of the room I had been sitting on. "Who was that?" Abby asked. "No one." I answered. "How come Zack only calls you Nikk or Nikki?" Ziva asked me. "Before I changed my name that's what he called me." The computer made a noise and Abby looked at me, "Two months."

**Zack's POV**

*At the house* "Ready 1, 2, 3" Gibbs said kicking in the door. A man stood up and pointed a gun at Gibbs. I told him to put it away then he shot Gibbs in the shoulder. I shot back hitting him in the chest. I ran over and checked him; I shook my head at my boss. He nodded at me to check the back bedroom. When I walked back I heard more gun shots. I put my hand on the door knob and quickly turned it. I saw four people huddled in the corner, terrified. There were two kids and two adults, the older one looked familiar, and I had seen her before. It hit me, she was much older now but it was definitely her. "Shannon."


	25. Chapter 25

"Shannon."

"Who are you?" She asked me. "My name is Tony. I thought you were dead. So did your husband." I told her. "Jethro is alive? They told us he was killed in the war." She said obviously confused. "Yes, he's alive. I can take you to him, but I have to get you out of here first. These men that have been keeping you here aren't who they say they are. They are bad people who faked your death." "My dad's alive?" The other adult asked with a smile. "You must be Kelly. You know your dad made a boat and named it after you." She smiled at me, "Oh these are my kids, Melanie and Phoebe." I nodded and picked one up and motioned for the others to follow.

"Boss is it clear?" I shouted. "Yeah DiNozzo." I walked into the front room after telling Kelly to cover her daughter's eyes. When we got outside I made sure none of them were hurt. Gibbs walked out and went around to the car and Shannon started to cry. "Daddy!" Kelly yelled before putting Melanie on the ground and rushing over to Gibbs. At first he stood there shocked then he saw her face. "Kelly," he said then looked over at his wife, "Shannon."

"I'm going to call Ziva, you alright here?" "Yeah, DiNozzo. Tell her we got them." I nodded and walked over to the car and realized the two girls were following me. "You girls ready to go home?" I asked them and they nodded. "That's your grandpa. He didn't know about you girls. In fact he was told your mom and grandma had died twenty-four years ago." They smiled and looked over at Gibbs. I heard cars coming down the road, and saw the crime scene unit was here. "Gibbs, let's go home. They have this under control."

I put the girls in the backseat of my car and Kelly and Shannon road with Gibbs in his. It took a little over two hours to get back to the Navy Yard, but it was a fun drive I got to know the girls who were twins, they were five. Apparently they lived a fairly normal life, they went to school and were allowed to play outside and had friends. "Momma said grandpa died fighting for us." Melanie said. "Yeah, the people you were living with, those men, they were bad people. They are the ones who told your grandpa that your mom and grandma were killed in a car accident." I explained pulling into my spot. Phoebe had fallen asleep so I picked her up and carried her inside with Melanie in tow.

**Nikki's POV**

"What about Aria? Is it to similar to Ari?" I asked. "No, I like it. What about…Ember?" "Aw, that's adorable. I'd call her Emmy. What if we named her Aaralyn and called her Aria? Aria is melody and Aaralyn is with song." I asked. "I like it. Two down two to go." We smiled *ding* we looked over at the elevator. "Hey." Tony said walking in with two little girls. "Hey." I said taking the girl from his arms. "This is Melanie and Phoebe, Gibbs's granddaughters." He told us and my jaw dropped. "Turns out Kelly and Shannon were victims, but not of a sniper." We heard the elevator ding again and we looked over. Gibbs walked into the bullpen with an arm around each of the girls. "Mrs. Gibbs." I said accidently out loud and I quickly covered my mouth. "They've been alive all this time?" Ziva asked and Gibbs nodded. The elevator sounded again and we looked over. "Hey." Zack said walking over to me, he kissed me on the cheek and turned to Gibbs, "How come they kept them for so long? Why would they go through all the trouble of staging and faking their deaths and then just keeping them for over twenty years?" "We'll find out, tomorrow. Go home." He said and took Phoebe from me. He turned and walked out with his family.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun shone in through the window and Gibbs's eyes opened. The feeling he had been dreading had washed over him. He was hoping desperately that his dream would be a reality. Turning over he only saw the empty bed beside him. He held back tears as he stared at the ceiling. "It was too good to be true," Gibbs thought to himself, "they were taken away years ago."

Slowly he got out of the bed and got dressed. Making his way to the kitchen he noticed the guest bedroom's door was open. In his dream Kelly and her daughters stayed in there. Pushing the door open his eyes scanned the room, looking for his little girl. Nothing.

With a sigh Gibbs walked towards the kitchen, again. As he turned the corner Gibbs caught a glimpse of the beautiful redhead standing by the table and three wonderful girls sitting before her. At this moment Gibbs let his tears fall. He hugged his wife and smiled. "I love you," He whispered in her ear. "So, who are Melanie and Phoebe Gibbs?"

The Gibbs family talked for hours, sitting together as a family.

**Ziva's POV**

"Why don't we just put the girls in one room, keep Cote in her own room, and put the boys in the other room?" I asked Tony.

"All I'm saying is it would be a lot easier to keep Cote in her room, Keep Caitlyn and Ari in their room, and put the newborns in the second nursery because then they are separated by age and the babies who already sleep through the night won't be woken up by the newborns."

"You know what, I'm calling Nikki. We'll see what she and Zack are doing." I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hey Ziva," She answered.

"Hi, Nikki. I just wanted to ask you a quick question since our houses are the same. How are you setting up the nurseries?"

"Oh, um, we're putting Alexia and the new babies in the room closest to ours and if we get any boys when they get older we'll put Cassie and Rain in one room, Alexia in another, and the new babies in the last one. Was that helpful?" Nicole told me.

"Yes, see you later." I hung up and looked at Tony, "You know we're going to have to redo the nursery, right?" He nodded and walked downstairs.

"Cote, school!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs and I heard her door swing open.

**Gibbs's POV**

I put a new bandage on my shoulder where I had been grazed, "You guys want to go into the office? Meet my team."

Melanie and phoebe jumped with joy and asked Kelly if they could go.

When they arrived they all piled out of the small car, "When'd you leave the military, Dad?"

Gibbs smiled at her voice, "1991. Felt like it was time for a change. I was away when you girls were kidnapped, I didn't know you were kidnapped, I thought you were dead. I didn't want to be away anymore, I wanted to be here."

They walked into the building and made their way up to the bullpen. "You girls ready to meet my team?" All three of them nodded, "McGee, get Abby and Ducky up here. Girls, this is Anthony DiNozzo, senior field agent. Special Agent Ziva David, and her babies." Ziva and the Gibbs girls laughed, "Special agents Zackary and Nicole Baskin, and their babies as well. Ellie Bishop, Timothy McGee, Ducky Mallard, and Abigail Scuito. This is my team, they are family."

"You've got a big family Boss," McGee said.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Ziva added.

"Can I hug them?" Abby asked frantically. Gibbs nodded and she embraced them tightly.

Nikki smiled at them, "I think this calls for a dinner party, all of us, my house next Wednesday." Everyone looked at her and smiled.


End file.
